


Daddy and baby's morning routine

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: What daddy Liam and baby Harry do nearly every morning





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by the many morning routines that is on YouTube. I have been enjoying this little series, Liam and Harry are just perfect together.

Liam walked into his Harry's room, ready to start a new day with his adorable little. He could see the boy fast asleep in his large cot, peacefully dreaming away. Liam just watched him for a moment, feeling so blessed to have this boy at this moment, Harry was just so perfect in every way and Liam couldn't be more grateful.

"Harry." Liam said softly as he touched the boy softly. "Come on baby, time to wake up." Liam said as Harry slowly woke up to his daddy's voice. "Daddy!" The baby called happily as Liam smiled at him. Usually in the morning, Harry would either be really happy or really grumpy, he was just glad this morning would be a happy morning.

"Good morning sunshine. Did my baby sleep well?" Liam asked as he picked up his little, giving him a little hug. "Yeah missed you though." Harry replied, keeping close to his daddy. After a little more hugging, Liam took Harry over to the large changing table. He placed the little down flat as he started taking Harry's onesie off and then his nappy. He cleaned Harry's bottom and placed a clean nappy on him, doing it as quick as he could as he knew Harry got embarrassed by the change.

"There we are all nice and clean." Liam said, giving Harry a big kiss, making the boy giggle. Liam then put a clean onesie on him, usually, Harry would spend most days in a onesie, Liam was glad today would be a chilled out day, daddy and baby had no where to go, no one to see and nothing to do and sometimes, that was the best days to look forward. When Liam placed the large onesie on Harry, he smiled at his adorable boy for a moment, just in love with Harry's smile. "Now baby boy, how about you and me get some breakie?" Liam asked. "Yay! I love breakie!" Harry exclaimed out loud as his daddy picked him up and took him downstairs.

When daddy and baby got downstairs, Liam placed Harry in the adult size baby chair, making sure he was securely strapped in. "How about some porridge? It'll make you big and strong." Liam suggested. "Yes please daddy, want to be big and strong." Harry replied as Liam got to work making himself and his baby some porridge. He started singing cute little songs to the little as he cooked, making Harry laugh as the little tried to sing along.

When breakfast was served, Liam put on Harry's orange bib on and sat next to him, a small bowl of fruit and porridge in his hand. Harry looked at the porridge with disgust. "What's wrong baby?" Liam asked. "Don't like fruit." Harry pouted as Liam tried not to laugh. He knew his baby went through days when he would either love fruit or hate it. But Liam knew his boy adored fruit no matter what day it was.

"Baby, you do like fruit, now open wide or no breakie for you." Liam said in a calm way which meant, 'do as I say or else'. Harry obeyed his daddy as he opened his mouth and let Liam feed him, savouring the taste. Liam made sure Harry ate every single bit of porridge and when he finished, he cleaned up Harry's messy face of the porridge, giving it a kiss when he finished.

"What are we doing today daddy?" Harry asked after he finished his breakfast. "Well today, you and me can have a lazy day. What would you like to do sweetie?" Liam asked as Harry thought for a second. "Can we watch Aladdin?" The baby asked. "Of course we can." Liam replied as he picked up Harry and took him to the living room.

Daddy and baby placed themselves onto the couch as Liam put in the disney classic. Harry snuggled up to his daddy, feeling safe and protective as the theme music started. "When is nana and grandad coming round?" Harry asked Liam. "Not until a few more days baby, remember?" Liam replied as Harry just nodded, looking forward to seeing his 'grandparents'. For the rest of the day, it was like this, just a chilled out day where daddy and baby played, watched movies and even made cookies for when Louis and Niall come round tomorrow. And it was days like these that Liam just enjoyed with his baby and to him, that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
